Behind the black curtain
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: it is June 1936, and Shun and Dan are in Nazi Germany to report the world olympics. That all changes though, when shun meets a woman.
1. Prolouge

Behind The Black Curtain

Prologue

**Sayuri Lapis: Here is a Shun x Alice Fanfic that was requested by AliceGI. It is rated T for now but may go up due to adult situations and violence. This includes crime as well as the death of a certain character. And keep in mind that this is an AU, which means that it takes place in a different universe. I do not own Bakugan. **

It was June 1936 in Berlin, Germany. The world Olympics were taking place. The contestants were getting ready as they were pumping themselves up.

In the far back, two boys were sitting next to each other with their cameras and their notebooks ready. "This is going to be juicy!" A brown haired boy exclaimed as the trumpets roared. "Yeah, I totally agree." The other man replied.

The brown haired boy was named Dan Kuso, and his best friend, who was next to him, was Shun Kazami. They traveled from Japan to Germany to write about the games that were taking place right now.

In the far front, a man came up to the podium, wearing a military uniform. That guy was indeed, Adolf Hitler.

He gave out a long boring speech about certain things like the Aryan race was superior. After his speech, the crowd cheered wildly. "Let the games begin!" The dictator hollered.

The first event was the javelin. After that was the running contest. "These German athletes are the best of the best!" Dan Kuso said in awe. "I agree." Shun Kazami replied.

As the events went on, the crowd cheered, along with Dan Kuso. "Man, I feel lucky that we are in Germany right now, but it is hot!" He fanned his face.

"Totally, But the game makes up for the hot weather." Shun sighed.

As both of the boys wrote down the information, Shun Kazami looked up and saw the winners being awarded medals.

"So Germany won, just like I had expected." The black haired reporter muttered softly.

After the games, Shun and Dan were roaming the streets to go to their apartments. "Berlin is such a nice place. Maybe I should live here for the rest of my life." Dan said.

"You don't know how to speak German Dan." Shun reminded his best friend. "I do know how to speak German! Ni Hao is hello in German!" Dan said.

"Ni Hao is Hello in Chinese you moron." Shun muttered, looking around. "Are you saying I'm a moron?" Dan growled.

"Yes, you are a moron. Even a baby knows that Ni Hao is hello in Chinese. Hallo is the German word for Hello." The black haired reporter said.

"Oh." Dan muttered. As they were walking back to their apartment, Shun accidentally bumped into a woman. She fell back into the pond.

"Oh miss! I am so sorry! Are you alright?" Shun asked, taking the woman's arm. "Yes…" She sighed and stood up. Shun studied her appearance carefully.

She was wearing a long black coat with a black hat. She had a black mesh veil in front of her eyes. Her hair was a tangy orange and long.

Shun stared at her face for a long time until he let go of her arm. "I'll see you around some time." She muttered softly and walked away.

"Shun?" Dan asked as he saw his best friend staring out in the middle of the street.

To Be continued

**Sayuri Lapis: Sorry it was short, it's only a prologue. I hope you all enjoy it. If I made my characters OOC, I apologize.**


	2. Chapter 1

Behind The Black Curtain

I

**Sayuri Lapis: Here is chapter I. Thanks to AliceGI and crystalline-mystery for reviewing! I don't own Bakugan. **

"Shun, want to go to a bar?" Dan Kuso asked. Shun Kazami ignored him as he was thinking about the woman he met earlier today on their way home to their apartment.

"Shun?" Dan impatiently asked. The black haired man continued to ignore him and go into his daydream.

"EARTH TO SHUN KAZAMI!" Dan screamed. "Huh?" Shun blunted. "You have been in the clouds all day so far since we got back from the games. Is it about that woman?" The brown haired man asked.

"What woman?" Shun muttered. "That one with orange hair and a black dress with mesh in her face!" Dan yelled.

"Yeah, she's been on my mind, I was wondering who she was." Shun sighed. "Are you in looovvveee with her?" Dan asked, with a smirk on his face.

"No Dan."

"Then why do you have a bulge in your pants?" The brown haired man asked, pointing to his best friend's nether spot.

"That's none of your business!" Shun yelled and went back to his room. As the door shut behind him, the black haired man groaned and threw himself on the bed.

"Do you want to go drink? I'm going out for a drink tonight!" Dan yelled. "No thanks, you can go without me!" Shun yelled.

"Are you sure?"

"Just go without me already!" Shun yelled. He could hear the entrance door close and open.

"That brown haired bastard sure is so annoying!" He muttered. The black haired man then put his right hand into his pocket and took out a picture of his mother.

"Mother…I wonder how you are doing in Japan right now?" He softly asked.

_In Kobe…._

"Where's the Sake?" One man grunted. "It's coming; you have to be a little patient." A purple haired woman said as she handed out the bottles of Sake.

"How's the family Shiori?" Tatsuo asked as he was cleaning the tables. "Oh, it is certainly a little lonely; my son is in Berlin with his partner to report the Berlin Olympics." She answered.

"Your son is very handsome; maybe I can get my daughter engaged to him." The brown haired man said. "Oh, my son doesn't have any interest in romantic affairs." Shiori said.

"Daad, I told you for the 5th time, I don't want to get married!" A blue haired girl stomped into the kitchen.

"Oohh…Who's that lady?" A grown man cooed. "Uh, my daughter, Runo Misaki." Tatsuo answered. Runo backed away as all of the grown men walked toward her.

"Eww, I don't want to get married to a bunch of old men!" She screamed and ran up to her room. "That's your daughter alright." Shiori giggled.

"When's your son coming back?" Tatsuo then asked. "He didn't specify, but he said it could take a few weeks." The woman answered him and looked out into the night sky. "Wherever you are Shun, I am always thinking about you." She sighed.

_Back in Germany…_

Shun looked at the Grandfather clock. "It's late, I wonder if Dan's still in the bar." He sighed and stood up. As soon as he was outside, with his pitch black jacket on, he called a Taxi. "Can you take me to the local bar here?" He asked the driver.

"Sure." The driver replied.

The black car drove up to a building with a lot of commotion. "That idiot went to drink to a place like this?" Shun growled as he walked there.

As soon as he opened the door, he saw a lot of people dancing like fools. "Bastards…" He muttered as he fanned the smell of alcohol away.

"Dan!" He exclaimed. Dan Kuso was sitting at the table, with his head lying down, he looked tired and drunk.

"Ssshhuunnn?" The brown haired man asked. "Dan! How much did you drink?" Shun asked.

"About 5 bottles…"

"That explains why you are so beat down. We have to go." Shun said and carried the drunken guy. "Wait…I ordered nother buttle…" Dan slurred.

"No more alcohol for you today!" Shun snapped as he was walking out of the bar. He was stopped when he saw the lady that he bumped into earlier that day enter the bar.

It was silent for a moment as they looked at each other. "We meet again…" The orange haired woman sighed. "Yeah, what a coincidence." Shun muttered.

"Is that your best friend that was with you today?" She then asked.

"Yeah." Shun nodded, "He drank too much alcohol tonight. We're going home right now."

"I go here every night, whenever I am tired from a long day." The orange haired woman said as her heels clicked against the stone sidewalk.

The woman then touched his arm. "I don't think I have introduced myself earlier today. My name is Alice Gehabich." She said. "My name is Shun Kazami, nice to meet you, I really need to go." Shun impatiently said.

"Wait, tomorrow, meet me here, I want to know you better Shun Kazami." She whispered into his ear and kissed him on the cheek.

"Uhh…Thanks…" Shun muttered and walked away. As Alice watched the man walk away, a mysterious man watched everything from the corner of the street.

To be continued

**Sayuri Lapis: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have other stories I need to be working on so updates will be a little slow. **


End file.
